Viki
Basic Information Name: Viki Journal: wha_huh Fandom: Genso Suikoden Canon Point: Difficult to say due to Viki's timewarping power, but for sake of simplicity, after Suikoden III. Room Number: To come. Age: 16. Weapon: Staff, 'Wow Wow Wand'. Date of Creation: June 14th, 2009 Player: SamuraiMarmoset History Viki is a magician who has participated in several wars between nations many years apart, due to her ability to timewarp. The first such recorded instance of Viki lending her aid to an army comes in the year 302 of her world's calendar, appearing on Nay Island in the southern seas to the leader of an army resisting the invasion of the Kooluk Empire after suddenly teleporting to his location. In return for a place to stay on his ship, Viki provided teleportation services, teleporting the leader of the army around the various islands as he fought the Kooluk. After his victory at the fortress of El-Eal, Viki had a little too much to drink during the celebrating of the formation of the Island Nations, and disappeared in the middle of a victory feast with a sneeze. This was Suikoden IV. Viki next appeared in the year 438, during the early stages of a civil war in the southern Queendom of Falena. As the young prince fighting against the current regime investigated ancient ruins near Lake Ceras, Viki appeared before his group, noting with some surprise that Falena 'was still around'. Regardless, in exchange for a place to stay with the prince's forces, Viki once again provided teleportation services as he fought the corrupt Godwin family that had taken control of the Queendom. When the war was won, Viki once more disappeared during the victory celebrations. This was Suikoden V. Several years later in the Scarlet Moon Empire, Viki appeared to the son of the Empire's general Teo McDohl, who circumstances had forced into leading a resistance against the empire, and was on his way through the Great Forest to attempt to negotiate for the help of the elves, dwarves, and canine Kobolds who dwelled beyond. Where she had come from was unclear, as all Viki would say was that Scarlet Moon was 'almost the other side', but she agreed to provide McDohl with teleportation services from the basement of his castle base on Lake Toran in exchange for food and a place to stay. She acted in a non-combatant role in this war, providing only teleportation services for McDohl's party. When he succeeded in defeating the Emperor of Scarlet Moon and the evil Court Magician Windy, Viki once more disappeared during the victory celebrations for the new Toran Republic after having a liiiittle too much to drink. This was Suikoden I. Two years later, Viki appeared in the middle of yet another conflict between nations, this time between with the Jowston City-States and the Kingdom of Highland, to the leader of the Jowstonian army. The same deal as before, only now Viki's magic ability seemed to have suffered. Whereas in the Island Nations and Falena, her magic had been strong...powerful, even, now Viki could barely cast the simplest spells without them backfiring on her. Once the war was over, and Highland and Jowston merged into the Dunan Republic, Viki once more disappeared at the end of the conflict. This was Suikoden II. The last recorded instance of Viki appearing to aid in a conflict came fifteen years after the events of Suikoden II in the conflict between the merchant federation of Zexen, the tribes of the Grassland, and the theocracy of Holy Harmonia, to aid the leader of the united Grassland-Zexen army, the Flame Champion, against a plot to destroy much of the world by the sorcerer Luc...ironically, a comrade Viki fought alongside in Toran and Dunan...if she'd fought in those conflicts yet. Her magical ability appeared to be fine now, and she could now cast spells as easily as any other mage in the Flame Champion's army, but most notable about this conflict is that a second Viki appeared during this conflict...a younger Viki who was much more intelligent, rational, and calm than her older counterpart. Unfortunately, what relation Little Viki shared with Big Viki was never adequately explained, as all Little Viki would say is that 'it's better not to know'. It's unclear what Big Viki herself thought of her own personal Mini-Me, but Little Viki seemed protective of her older counterpart. At the end of the conflict, both Vikis disappeared during the celebrations. That was Suikoden III. Personality Viki doesn't really have a bad bone in her body. She's sweet, friendly, cheerful, and means well, really. She's always eager to help and lend a hand, but...she also happens to be thick as a post. The girl is dumb. Viki's incredibly forgetful, clumsy, and for a 'mage', she has a tendency to bungle spells. At times she seems only half-aware of what is going on around her, and often needs things explained to her before they make any kind of sense, often several times. Viki doesn't even remember where she's from, if she has a family, or what her original era is, and this never seems to bother her. She's incredibly trusting and sees the best in everyone, even the downright evil. Abilities *Viki's primary ability is teleportation. She can teleport a group of people (including herself) to any location within a certain geographic area, as long as at least one person in the party has visited that location before. In The Telos this power will be limited only to the Compound and the nearby village, once Viki or someone else visits it. Still...saves you walking time? The maximum number of people Viki can teleport appears to be six people, five if she travels with them. She can sometimes mess up a teleportation if she sneezes, and send the people she's teleporting to a different location, but it is rare to happen. *Magic in Viki's world is granted via the use of magical 'Runes' that can be magically affixed to a person's hands or forehead. Viki has a Rune permanently affixed to her right hand called a 'Blinking Rune' that grants the user moderately powerful, yet somewhat unstable teleportation magic. This Rune is not what grants her her teleportation ability, as other Blinking Runes can be found in her world, that do not grant the same teleportation ability Viki possesses. It would seem to be unique in all her world to her. *Viki also has a skill (so far seen only during her time in Falena) called 'Chainspell' that has a random chance to let her cast a spell she has just cast at no extra cost. *While she does carry a staff, Viki doesn't really make use of it in combat. When forced to fight, her preferred method of battle is to sneeze, and teleport all matter of random junk and debris onto the enemy. It's more annoying than painful, but can be a somewhat effective distraction. *She is perfectly capable of sleeping comfortably standing up. That's...not easy to do! Relationships Canon She doesn't remember. Seriously. Others might remember her, she does not remember them. Telos Life in Telos Coming soon! Notes Viki has been known to mutter in her sleep, lying down or standing up. She tends to repeat the phrase 'waffu...' over and over again. It isn't clear what, if anything 'waffu' means. Links Entries, and logs forthcoming. Tropes: Inept Mage, Sneeze of Doom, Time Travel, Improbable Weapon User